halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Office of Naval Research
The Office of Naval Research, often abbreviated as ONR, was an department within the UNSC Navy, primarily in charge of Research and Development of new technologies and weapons. History Pre-UEG Origins The Office of Naval Research was authorized by an Act of Congress, Public Law 588, and subsequently approved by President Harry S. Truman on August 1, 1946, with the stated mission of "planning, fostering, and encouraging scientific research in recognition of its paramount importance as related to the maintenance of future naval power and the preservation of national security." ONR carries out its mission by funding (through grants and contracts) world-class scientists, technologists, and engineers who perform basic research, technology development, and advanced technology demonstrations. More than 50 researchers have won a Nobel Prize for their ONR-funded work in the latter part of the 20th century and the early part of the 21st century. Continuous investment in new and innovative technology enabled ONR to build and maintain the world’s most capable Navy, the United States Navy, as well as innovate and create new devices and weapons until until very early 2100, when interstellar travel became possible. ONR again helped innovate and create safer space travel in normal space. Pre Human-Covenant War When the UEG was formed in the mid-2170, immediately following the Interplanetary War, and the Office of Naval Research was transferred from the control of the United States Navy to the United Nations Space Command Navy, along with two other Navy Departments: the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) and the , which came to be subordinate to . The Office of Naval Research became the primary military department for the development of new technologies for the Navy and the Marine Corps - and fell under the supervision of the Office of Naval Intelligence as a direct result. This system of ONR being overseen by ONI continued all the way up to the outbreak of the Human-Covenant War. Human-Covenant War The Office of Naval Research was instrumental in the war against the Covenant. They developed a multitude of different weapons, armors, devices, vehicles, and modifications in which aided the UNSC during the duration of the war. However, it did not aid the UNSC enough to win the war by themselves. ONR installations were scattered all across UEG controlled space - most of which were destroyed by the 2550s. At this stage, the few ONR facilities left were on major planets, Reach, and Earth. Post Human-Covenant War Chain of Command 2569 *'Commander of the Office of Naval Research:' Vice Admiral Sedgewick B. Connor *'Deputy Commander of the Office of Naval Research:'Rear Admiral Perry F. Reddy, UNSC Navy *'Commander, Office of Logistics Services:' Commodore Matthew H. Doyle, UNSC Navy **Head of the Department of Finances: Commander Jared G. Clemons, UNSC Navy **Head of the Department of Auditing: Lieutenant Colonel Issac J. Ivantov, UNSC Marine Corps *'Commander, Office of Innovation:' Major Carrol D. Lise, UNSC Marine Corps *'Commander, Office of Research:' Captain Gordon King, Ph.D, UNSC Navy *'Commander, Office of Transition:' Commander Johnathan P. Gerbern, UNSC Navy